Repercussion
by Valisco
Summary: She can feel the remorse that the Princess still carries in her heart—for them.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing series Murder Princess. If I did, this series would definitely be much longer than it is.**

This is also posted on AO3/Archive of our Own, you can go to my profile and the link to my AO3 account (called Railgun) is there. Or you can visit the Murder Princess archive there and you should be able to find it.

**Murder Princess © Sekihiko Inui**

* * *

Repercussion

* * *

.

.

.

Being a Princess has great responsibilities, Alita Forland knows that, or by her true identity, Falis who had her body swapped with the real Princess Alita. Since then, she has tried to find methods to retrieve back their bodies—but no luck.

Despite the countless findings, Falis keeps her promise in protecting the Princess' kingdom and country, and keeps her alias as Princess Alita. With the real Princess by her side and servant by the name of Milano.

Yet, in spite of all, the kingdom has a lack of a few close presences of the Princess.

It is Jodo who tells Milano to deliver tea to the Princess while her dinner is being prepared. Milano gradually accepts and sets the tray down. She also takes hold of the tea kettle with cups and places them onto the tray. Alita must be tired from her duties, especially on finally catching wanted thieves after a series of lootings swept across the kingdom that has been going on for the past month. Justice, of course is served, and the Princess has recently returned to the castle.

Milano takes the tray up the large staircase the leads to the Princess' room, once she arrives that the foot of the door, Milano turns the doorknob with one of her hands, the other carrying the tray. "Princess, I've brought you some evening tea, and not just ordinary tea. Jodo managed to order Chamomile leaves to create the delicious herbal tea."

There is no response, Milano places the tray onto a small table and looks up to see her Princess outside at the balcony. Her red eyes are staring into the night sky, her golden crown shines under the moonlight.

She catches this moment, of Alita gazing at the sky, with a somber expression. Milano begins to ponder on this scene, has the stress of her royal duties been causing her to be this glum? She wants to know.

"Princess?"

Not a sound.

Milano speaks up again, only louder, hoping that Alita would react, and to her luck she does. "Oh!" She turns around. "Hey, what's up?"

The maid lets out a small smile. "Well I brought you tea."

"I see."

Milano can sense the melancholic emotion emitting out of the Princess' body. Her facial expression just gives it away. Alita's eyes moves to the tea set, then she looks back up into the sky. Milano tries to decipher the cause of her behavior—then it hits her.

She can still feel the remorse the Princess has in her heart—for them.

Dominikov and Pete.

There were times that during her royal duties, the Princess would have episodes of sadness, while they were not intense, they were still there and Milano usually knew that they were for them.

She wishes she can see them again, they were her close companions, allies—friends. She wishes that they did not had to disappear in order to save the world. Alita even has had thoughts that once she retrieves her body back, she will also try to find a way to bring them back. If anything, she wants them here. While she enjoys the company of Milano, the people, and sometimes even Jodo, she still yearns for their presence. How long has it been since she used to be woken up by them back when they were bounty hunters? How long has it been since they have all had a fight together and claim victory with a feast? How long has it been when she would be astonished by Pete's strength yet have such a gentle heart? How long has it been since she heard of stories from Dominikov and would grace her with his intelligence? How long has it been when she heard of the name "Boss"? She misses those days.

A single tear rolls down her cheek, Alita lets out light sobs, just recalling those memories is giving her a possible breakdown. Milano quickly goes to her aid, she dislikes seeing her Princess, her friend—her Falis go like this.

Milano gives her a light embrace, as Alita lets out sobs, the drops of water stain her uniform, but Milano does not mind.

"Do not cry, my Princess."

"I. . ." Alita croaks. ". . .I miss them."

"I know you do." Milano rubs Alita's back gently. "I do too. I even miss those girls, Ana and Yuna."

"Do you think—that they are watching us?"

A seemingly childlike question has escaped Alita's lips, even so Milano answers it. "Hmm, maybe. Now, please stop crying." She releases the embrace and wipes the tears of her Princess. "A headstrong Princess such as you should not be crying, you must remain strong. You must not continue like this, Alita. It pains me to see you go through these scenes every now and then."

"I know. . .I understand," Alita replies with a sniffle, she wipes the remaining tears with her white sleeve.

Milano releases a feeble smile. "Alright then. Now come."

She leads Alita to the table.

"You must be tired from all the work you had to do today. Have some tea."


End file.
